The King's Lady
by Gildaurel
Summary: Jisa's conception in graphic detail with a short flashback to avVanyel/Tylendel scene.


Shavri was lighting the candles by the bed when Vanyel entered, wearing a simple loose tunic and breeches. She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Looking the part of the dashing seducer, I see."

He laughed, easing the tension a bit. "You know me, the court charmer. Nothing would do but the King's lady!" Shutting the door behind him, he leaned against the opposite wall and waited for her to speak.

The flickering candlelight softened her features as he studied her face. He'd always thought her a lovely woman—thick dark hair, long-lashed dark eyes in an oval face with a slightly olive complexion. Graceful and quiet, she had a charm all her own. _Not that I've ever felt particularly attracted, _he thought wryly.

:I know, Van. It isn't your ideal.: Yfandes Mindspoke him. :But you've functioned with women before. Shavri _needs_ this child.:

:Eavesdropping on my thoughts?: he responded mildly.

:Sorry Van.: she said sheepishly. :I was. I- we- just get the feeling this is important, that children of your line will help Valdemar one day.:

_Interesting_, he thought. _The Companions want this child? _He looked over at Shavri, who still hadn't spoken and had a blank expression on her face. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Taver giving you an earful?"

"How'd you know?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm guessing the Companions think you… well, me and you… should make this baby." He paused and moved to sit in front of her on the soft white bedspread. "But, Shavri, this is important for you, most of all. And I want to help. I know you're worried about pushing me into this, but you shouldn't be." Smiling with all the sincerity he felt, he took one of her hands and drew her down next to him on the bed. "I love you and Randale with all the heart I have left. I want this for you."

Her eyes softened and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Van, I'd give an arm to take that loneliness away from you."

"Well," he said, blinking twice, rapidly. "Think of this as that, then. Taking away a bit of loneliness. A night of shared closeness between two good friends."

At his words, he Felt her relax, Felt her release some of the guilt she'd been feeling for "roping" him into this. She leaned her head against his chest and whispered, "Okay. I can handle that."

He chuckled and gently stroked her hair until she fully relaxed, then leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. Her mouth opened under his and she returned the kiss, understanding through her own Empathy that he was simply trying to put them both as much at ease as possible.

She drew back and arched a slender eyebrow. "Not bad, Van," she said solemnly, only the tiniest hint of a chuckle in her voice.

Laughing, he began undoing his tunic laces, fingers trembling only slightly. _I hope I can do this. I haven't had a lover in- 2 years? And he did most of the seducing. Shavri's half again as scared as I am about betraying Randale; taking any initiative will only make her feel worse._

He shrugged out of his shirt and Shavri made a little sound. "What, love?" he asked, seeing the concern in her eyes.

"Van—those scars—" she stopped, staring at the lattice of white lines where a bit of mage fire had got through his shields and the other minor burns and knife cuts. "You've only had your Whites for four years."

Chuckling dryly, he replied, "Then I imagine I'll look a lot worse a few years from now." _I'm certainly not going to be functional if I'm thinking about the Karsite border, _he thought.

:Think about something more interesting, then.: 'Fandes sent. An image of a familiar head of tousled blond curls filled his mind.

_They had just come back from their play fight and were confined to the suite. No kind of punishment at all, as far as Vanyel and Tylendel were concerned. With a slow smile, Tylendel shut the door behind Mardic, Donni, and Savil. _

_ "Looks like it's just me and you, Vanyel.: 'Lendel said, his smile widening._

_ Vanyel returned the smile, despite the throb of his injured ankle. He was half-reclined on the couch, ankle propped up to better circulate the blood flow. A predatory gleam in his eye, Tylendel crossed the room and bent over Vanyel until their mouths were almost touching. _

_ "I hurt your ankle," he said. "Now let me make it up to you." _

_ That voice sent shivers down Vanyel's spine and he felt himself getting aroused at the simple idea of those lips touching his. Seeing his reaction, Tylendel chuckled softly. "Good things come to those who wait, ashke."_

_ Slowly, he let his fingertips play lightly under Vanyel's tunic, grazing but not quite touching, hesitating a moment over his nipples. Vanyel let out a soft gasp, his eyes begging Tylendel to continue. The fleeting touch changed to warm, callused hands lifting Vanyel's tunic over his head then caressing his slender, muscled body, _

_ Vanyel reached both hands up to pull Tylendel's head down for a deep, probing kiss, unable to wait any longer for that sweet intimacy of their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Tylendel was flushed with excitement too, now, and Vanyel pulled the older boy fully on top of him. With a swift motion, Tylendel removed his tunic. Bare chests heaving, touching ever so slightly, they looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you," Vanyel said, caressing Tylendel's warm back._

_ "I love you too," Tylendel replied before claiming Vanyel's mouth for another kiss. Then he trailed kisses down Vanyel's jaw, his neck, his chest, before nipping at the laces of his breeches. Vanyel moaned. "Get them off, 'Lendel!"_

_ Needing no encouragement, 'Lendel pulled off the breeches and took all of Vanyel into his mouth. That sweet warmth—that delicate tongue—_

The memory was enough. Shavri was looking at him still, a queer expression on her face. "You were remembering—" she cut herself off and smiled slightly. "I suppose we both have our minds elsewhere."

Before either of them could back out, Vanyel helped her out of the rest of her clothes, holding the remembered feel of Tylendel's mouth on his cock fresh in his mind. He pulled off his boots and breeches to reveal his rather impressive arousal.

Her breath caught in her throat. "You are beautiful, Van," she said softly.

"You're lovely as well, Shavri," he replied a bit awkwardly then grinned. "Although I would prefer you with a slightly different anatomy."

She giggled as he settled on top of her. "Yours looks just fine to me," she said.

He had to chuckle at that before asking quietly, "Are you ready? I didn't know if you wanted, um, needed more, preparation…"

"I'm ready, Van," she said, looking into his eyes. :I'm a Healer. I know how the body works.: she Sent him with overtones of warmth and love.

Holding her gaze and his memories, he eased himself into her. They both closed their eyes. _'Lendel,_ he thought, briefly, feeling the flash of pain he always did when making love to anyone new.

Shavri's eyes opened and she twined her arms around him, holding him inside her. "Shh Van," she whispered, soothing and relaxing him with her Empathy. "Don't think about it." Rocking herself gently against him, she caressed his hair, his back, his buttocks. "Just feel."

And he did, letting all his thoughts go to simply feel the physical pleasure of being sheathed in a warm, tight place. The pleasure came quick enough, in waves of small joy. _Nothing like with a man_, he thought ruefully as he spent his seed deep inside her. Clenching her legs around him, she held him there for a moment, until he softened and withdrew.

He collapsed next to her on the bed and she took him in her arms. "Thank you," she murmured in his ear.

"It was a pleasure," he replied, turning to kiss her cheek. "It's been a long time…" he trailed off, letting his body relax in Shavri's arms.

"I know," she said. "Poor substitute as I am, I'm happy to have been of comfort."

Laughing, he shrugged out of the covers and pulled up his breeches. Fastening them, he threw Shavri's shirt at her. "Get dressed, love. Randi's surely waiting."

He walked her back to Randi's chambers, the conversation flowing comfortably between them, free of the tension of the past weeks.

Randale opened the door as soon as Vanyel's hand hovered to knock.

"Randi," he said then hesitated.

The younger man clasped him warmly. "Thank you, Van," he said sincerely. Pulling back, he looked Vanyel firm in the eyes. "I mean it. You're helping make our dream come true."

"Anything for you both, " Vanyel replied, flooded with relief. "Are you sure-"

Randale smiled. "—that I don't want to know the details? Yes. I'm not the looker that the first Herald-Mage, hero of the realm, is."

Relaxing enough to release a small chuckle, Vanyel replied, "Oh, I don't think Shavri was even seeing me. You're blessed to have that kind of love, old friend."

"I know," Randale said simply.

No further words necessary, Vanyel took his leave with a lightened heart. _Ah, 'Lendel, I wish you could have known them. _


End file.
